


Co mam teraz zrobić?

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Angst, Comforting Magnus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e04 Day of Wrath, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Alec przychodzi do Magnusa, szukając ukojenia.





	Co mam teraz zrobić?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What do I do?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465740) by [sorryuser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser). 



> Łooo, co się dzieje w tym fandomie, doprawdy, mój umysł tego nie ogarnia. Tyle dobra, że mam łzy szczęścia w oczach :’) Strasznie mnie to zmotywowało, żeby wziąć się za zalegające tłumaczenia. Ostatnie tygodnie były istnym emocjonalnym rollercoasterem, nie wiem, jak przeżyję te dwa odcinki, które są jeszcze przed nami. A później znów to dłużące się niepomiernie czekanie na kolejny sezon, ech… 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Trzy solidne pukania rozbrzmiewają echem w lofcie. Dźwięk ten sprawia, iż Magnusa nachodzi złe przeczucie. W sumie nic w tym dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wypadki. Jeszcze jedno pukanie, tym razem słabsze.

Choć nie istnieje ku temu żaden powód, to czarownika opanowuje dziwna nerwowość. Mógłby nie ruszać się ze swojego miejsca, jedynie machnąć od niechcenia ręką, by wpuścić przybysza do środka, jednak w tej chwili nie wydaje mu się to dobrym pomysłem. Podnosi się więc powoli z fotela i podchodzi ostrożnie do drzwi, zza których nie dochodzą już żadne dźwięki, po czym chwyta za klamkę, by je otworzyć.

Jego serce dosłownie się rozpada na widok, jaki ukazuje się jego oczom. Alec, na ogół silny, zdeterminowany Alec, stoi na progu, wyglądając na kompletnie zdruzgotanego. Jego dżinsowa koszula jest pokryta krwią, jak przypuszcza Magnus, a jedna z rąk wygląda, jakby ktoś szorował ją bez krzty delikatności przez co najmniej kilka godzin, w nadziei, iż w ten sposób zmyje z niej wraz z posoką wspomnienie zaszłych wydarzeń. Wzrok Aleca jest nieobecny, zawieszony w przestrzeni, a twarz bez wyrazu. Widać wyraźnie, iż chłopak jest w tej chwili więźniem własnych myśli i Bóg jeden wie, co chodzi mu po głowie.

– Alexandrze? – szepcze Magnus, bojąc się, że jeśli tylko odezwie się głośniej, Alec całkowicie się załamie. Czarownik nie wyciąga ku niemu dłoni, nie śmie go dotknąć w jakikolwiek sposób, jeszcze nie.

Mija dłuższa chwila, nim Alec w końcu decyduje się przemówić.

– Mogę… – milknie na moment, przełykając z trudnością ślinę. – Mogę wejść? – jego głos brzmi tak, jakby chłopak wcześniej płakał. To taki typ łkania, na które człowiek pozwala sobie jedynie w czterech ścianach swojej sypialni, chcąc zachować je w tajemnicy przed resztą świata. To typ łkania tych najsilniejszych. Alec nadal nie spogląda Magnusowi w oczy, zamiast tego na moment je zamyka.

– Oczywiście – udaje się wydusić Bane’owi i czarownik usuwa się na bok, aby go przepuścić.

Mężczyzna obserwuje, jak Nocny Łowca wchodzi do środka, powłócząc nogami, jego ramiona zwisają luźno po bokach i Magnus nie wie, czy się martwić, czy też bać. Może jedno i drugie. Alec siada powoli na środku kanapy i czarownik w końcu odchodzi od drzwi.

– Powiesz mi, co się stało, skarbie? – pyta, siadając na stoliku naprzeciw Aleca. Chłopak krzywi się nieznacznie na pieszczotliwy zwrot, po raz kolejny unikając spojrzenia Bane’a. Zamiast tego spuszcza ponownie wzrok i Magnus nie ma już żadnych wątpliwości, że coś jest nie tak, coś jest bardzo mocno nie tak.

– Nie mogę tak dalej – mówi Alec, unikając pytania; jego głos oscyluje na granicy szeptu. Magnus widzi, iż niewiele dzieli go od ponownego rozpłakania się. Chłopak zaciska nieznacznie dłonie, błądząc spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu, podczas gdy łzy zbierają się w jego oczach i Alec, walcząc z nimi, unosi wzrok ku sufitowi.

– Co masz na myśli, Alexandrze? – pyta Magnus, zwracając uwagę na każdy jego ruch; ciało chłopaka krzyczy bowiem wyraźnie „pomóż, nie mam po co żyć”. I Bane skłamałby, mówiąc, że jemu również nie sprawia to bólu.

– Nie mogę tak dalej żyć – mamrocze Alec. – Chodzi… chodzi o to, że tak bardzo się staram, robię, co tylko mogę, ale… – chłopak urywa i bierze głęboki wdech. – To nigdy nie wystarcza – dokańcza, po czym w końcu spogląda na Magnusa, patrzy na niego tymi swoimi brązowo-zielonymi smutnymi oczami, które Magnus tak bardzo pokochał. Które rozjaśniały się za każdym razem, gdy Magnus pojawiał się w pobliżu, posyłał mu uśmiech czy zaczynał z nim rozmowę.

– Alec, ja… – zaczyna Bane, lecz Alec mówi dalej.

– Czasem mam wrażenie, że jest dla mnie za późno.

Chłopak pozwala łzie spłynąć po policzku, nie zawracając sobie nawet głowy tym, by ją zetrzeć. Magnus zaciska mocno powieki, samemu powstrzymując się w ten sposób przed rozpłakaniem.

– Boję się, Magnusie – dodaje Alec, wciąż patrząc na Bane’a. – Jeśli ktokolwiek może mnie ocalić, to właśnie ty – mówi, biorąc drżący oddech. – Pomóż mi, Magnusie. Proszę, po prostu mi pomóż – błaga, w końcu pozwalając emocjom przejąć nad sobą całkowitą kontrolę; następnie opiera głowę na dłoniach, łkając cicho.

Co mówi się złamanemu Nocnemu Łowcy? Nefilim, którego szkolono, by nie okazywać emocji, i uczono, że miłość nie istnieje. Któremu powtarzano, że złamany nos mieści się w granicach normy, ale złamane serce już nie. Któremu wpajano zasady rządzące ich światem, pokazywano techniki zabijania demonów, słowem jednak nawet nie wspominano, co robić, gdy się zakocha. Lub gdy poczuje się zagubiony i całkowicie bezużyteczny.

Magnus otwiera oczy i sięga powoli, by delikatnie pochwycić Aleca za nadgarstek.

– Masz prawo krzyczeć – zaczyna mówić. – Masz prawo do płaczu i gniewu, i nawet do tego, by czasem czuć się bezużytecznym. Ale nie wolno ci się poddawać. Nieważne, czy będzie to dotyczyć mnie, twojej rodziny lub ciebie samego. Alexandrze, proszę, powiedz mi, co się stało – prosi ponownie.

– Zabiłem ją – odpowiada niewyraźnie Alec, wzruszając nieznacznie ramionami, po czym przesuwa rękę tak, że trzyma dłoń Magnusa w swojej. – Matkę Clary. Zabiłem ją, nie mając nad sobą żadnej kontroli. W Instytucie pojawił się demon. Demon żywiący się bólem i gniewem. A ja byłem idealnym celem – mówiąc to, ściska dłoń Magnusa. – Wszystko jest jednym wielkim gównem i nie jestem w stanie sobie dłużej z tym radzić. Nie mam pojęcia jak.

Magnus przesuwa się, by uklęknąć pomiędzy nogami Aleca, podczas gdy chłopak wciąż trzyma mocno jego dłoń. Wolną ręką czarownik chwyta drugi nadgarstek młodego Nefilim, teraz jest w stanie dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Widzi policzki poznaczone łzami, usta zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę, oczy pozbawione iskry, która zwykła w nich być jeszcze do niedawna. I Magnus jest przerażony, totalnie przerażony. Co ma powiedzieć? Co ma zrobić? Nigdy jeszcze nie widział Aleca w takim stanie, tak przestraszonego i zbolałego.

Wtedy Nocny Łowca odzywa się ponownie.

– Dlaczego mnie kochasz? – pyta, a jego głos jest zachrypnięty i ledwo słyszalny, Magnus jednak wychwytuje go bez problemu. I ma ochotę krzyczeć.

– Kocham cię, ponieważ jesteś inny. I nie mam zamiaru przepraszać – odpowiada drżącym głosem – Nie mam zamiaru przepraszać za to, że się w tobie zakochałem.

Alec kręci niepewnie głową.

– Ale kochanie mnie to wyrok śmierci. Przekonałem się o tym w brutalny sposób.

– Śmierć może być najczystszym rodzajem wytchnienia – stwierdza Magnus, po czym kładzie ręce na policzkach Aleca, ścierając kciukami ślady łez. Chłopak natomiast owija palce wokół nadgarstków Bane’a i wzdycha głęboko, wtulając twarz w jedną z jego dłoni. – A ty, Alecu Lightwoodzie, stanowisz moje wytchnienie. Nawet jeśli jesteś czasem wrzodem na tyłku – żartuje Magnus, zyskując tym samym niewielki uśmiech Aleca.

Bane postanawia zaryzykować i pochyla się nieznacznie w przód. Chłopak to zauważa i z wahaniem robi to samo, wobec czego Magnus pokonuje dzielący ich dystans. Usta Aleca bardzo szybko zaczynają drżeć, a sposób, w jaki młody Nefilim ściska wciąż spoczywające na jego twarzy dłonie Bane’a, łamie czarownikowi serce. Chłopak cały się trzęsie i Magnus odsuwa się, a następnie wstaje z podłogi i siada tuż obok Nocnego Łowcy, od razu zwracając się do niego w pełni twarzą. Przygarnia do siebie Aleca i tuli mocno, pozwalając płakać do woli w swoją klatkę piersiową. Ramiona chłopaka obejmują Magnusa, dłonie zaciskają się na jego koszuli; łkanie jest ciche, delikatne i rwie się od czasu od czasu.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, skarbie – uspokaja go Magnus, zataczając na jego plecach małe koła. – Jestem tu. Trzymam cię – mówi, po czym całuje Aleca w czubek głowy.

Owszem, boi się. Przeraża go cała ta sytuacja. Jedyny raz, kiedy widział Aleca w takim wydaniu, łzom towarzyszył śmiech, którego powodem był jeden z głupich żartów Magnusa. Bane uśmiecha się na to wspomnienie, które niemal natychmiast zostaje wyparte z jego głowy. Płacz Aleca powoli ustaje, podczas gdy Magnus przeczesuje palcami jego włosy.

Wkrótce są tylko oni dwaj, otoczeni zewsząd ciszą. Bane trzyma młodego Nefilim blisko siebie; żadnych słów, pocałunków, jedynie dźwięk równomiernego oddechu Aleca wypełnia przestrzeń salonu, kiedy chłopak się uspokaja. I może wszystko się jednak ostatecznie jakoś ułoży.


End file.
